Shatter Me
by Luluvas
Summary: Bort was shaking... Just trying to depict Bort and Diamonds final battle. Short angsty fic. Rated T for fighting and slight angsty scenes.


Bort was shaking.

There they were, standing on the other side with their Lunarian sword against the- sword Bort held in his hand. They looked firm and steady as always, but it was only through a minuscule sight one could see their hand trembling.

Bort was equally struggling to stop their own trembling.

Taking a breath Bort spoke firmly "Diamond, you don't have to do this."

_Please don't do this._

After thousands upon thousands of years, the lunarians had finally come back with Phosphophillite at the lead. It was obvious everybody had changed then, with Alexandrite maintaining a red glow and 84 was sporting a longer hairstyle. The most obvious change being phosphophillite themselves, who was chipped and incomplete with the gold running through their back in spikes. They were a far cry from the naive and annoying gem they used to be. Every one of them had separated, and Bort was left alone with Diamond.

Bort looked at his former companion in all their glory. They had both changed in the past thousand years they knew; the evidence of that being their now cropped hair. However appearance wise, Diamond still looked the same, with the same rainbow hair and eyes. Yet even though their appearance hadn't changed, they never looked more different. Wearing a frilly Lunarian dress and standing with the sword in hand, they had never looked more beautiful, more angelic. Yet the smile that always graced their lips was gone, replaced by a blank face. With that expression, Dia looked more different, more changed than ever.

The shiny, multicolored eyes of the gem looked at their dark ones. It was filled with a wavering determination and struggle of emotions. Bort saw it and felt a surge of hope inwardly. They didn't have to do this, if they could just change Dia's mind...

The dark gem then shouted "You don't have to follow Phosphophillite. They're just using you. You don't have to fight me."

_Don't make me do this_

"Dia, you can't fight me. You know it."

_Not you, never you_

"Just come back. You don't belong in the moon. You belong here, with Kongo-sensei, with us."

_With me._

Eyes wavering, they could see the battling emotions. Dia's head fell, their hair shielding their face. When they raised their head once more, they looked at Bort, studying them. Bort

Then they smiled.

It was like a stab to Bort when they did so, because as that happened, their eyes cleared. The conflict was gone and all that was left was determination, sadness and resignation.

The smile echoed those emotions.

And with that, they knew only one of them would leave this place.

With that, the battle began.

Swords clashed, again, again and again until there was nothing but a blurry dance if blades. Diamond was graceful in every stroke, dodging Bort's strikes and attacking when the opportunity came. Bort dodged and blocked her strikes, attacking fiercely. Although Diamond's grace helped, it was ineffective against the precise and brute strength of Bort's strokes. The

Little by little, chips upon chips of gems broke they became bigger, more defined clumps. First their cheek, then their left feet, then their face..

But no matter how much they broke, no matter had damaged they became, they kept on fighting. Slash after slash. Once their left arm broke, their attacked with their right. Once it was the right, they held the sword using their teeth. Once the sword was disarmed, they didn't hestiate to start using the pieces of their broken body, even going as far to disarm it themselves.

As they fought, Bort inwardly reminisced in the memories they'd shared, memories that were imprinted on the inclusions laid out on the ground, breaking more and more with every strike.

_"The way youre always the one protecting me, its just not right! I'm a diamond too! But if I can't do anything myself..."_

_"What's the point of me even being here at all?"_

They finally understood . after thousands of years they finally understood Diamond. Why hadn't he seem it before, only to finally do so at this point in time?

_"Stand back."_

_"But there must be something I can-"_

_"I'll tell you what you can do... Nothing"_

Bort all wanted it to stop. From the first crack, the first chip, they wanted to end it all and accept defeat. But they wouldn't. They refused to. They would keep fighting ruthlessly, attacking with all their might. Because that was the only thing they could do for Diamond.

Because if there was one thing which would truly break Diamond's spirit, it was pity.

Bort finally reminisced on the last conversation they had. A parry and Diamond's arm, the only thing that was not in pieces, was sliced away.

_"I'm glad we split up."_

The last slash, and everything was over.

_"From afar, I can see just how much you mean to me."_

Diamond was in pieces, their body scattered along the ground, creating a shimmering view.

_"I do, too."_

A piece of Diamond's face, the only indication left of them, gave a weary joyless smile. With eyes boring into theirs, Diamond spoke to Bort in their soft voice.

"It was never truly a fair match was it Bort?"

Bort cracked.

**AN: Thank you for reading this fanfiction. This was done after reading chapter 84 and 85 of the manga so I wanted to depict my version of what will happen if they had a final battle from Bort's POV. For those following the manga, i k ow this will be a far cry from the real battle shown there. Still this is simpky my own depiction. Hope you like it!**

**Short note: In my original writing the last statement I put was "Bort burst into tears" but then thinking about it I remembered that gems don't cry plus i don't think it would have fit Bort as a character to do so. So, recalling how the gems crack when feeling some intense emotion (mainly from Phos' case) I instead replaced it with Bort cracking, which I think does fit it better.**

**Ciao**

**Luluvas**


End file.
